


When Lightning Strikes

by Deyinel



Category: Carl²
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25039840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deyinel/pseuds/Deyinel
Summary: C2 hates thunderstorms, but they aren't quite as frightening when you can share them with a friend.
Kudos: 2





	When Lightning Strikes

When Lightning Strikes  
Disclaimer: I don’t own Carl Squared, but C2 is welcome to visit.  
Yikes, do we need some more Carl Squared fics on this site!  
Despite its flaws, and it does have them, I really love this show. I really like the crazy mix-ups, but the main reason I love it is because of C2. He is absolutely the best part of the show, no matter what he’s doing and, with only a few exceptions; he’s a very consistent, fun and interesting character. If you’ve watched the show, (and why else would you be here?), you know what I’m talking about.   
I would love to write a longer story about him, but I have far too many stories on the go right now, so for now here’s a little oneshot of two friends in a thunderstorm. 

Mostly inspired by the episode “Gone to the Dogs.”

The night was dark; far darker than it deserved to be in a city in Southern Ontario, where stores kept their neon lights flashing all night and streetlights glared balefully every twenty feet along the streets. But tonight the sky was filled with dark, rolling clouds that somehow absorbed the light, offering nothing in return apart from sullen sheets of rain and the occasional flash of lightning.  
It was even darker under Carl’s bed.  
C2 did not like the dark. Sure, living in a closet, he encountered his fair share of darkness and it no longer held much terror for him, but that didn’t mean he liked it. He liked fluffy clouds, warm sunbeams to nap in and people he could spend time with, especially his family.  
It wasn’t particularly comfortable under the bed either. Carl wasn’t the cleanest person C2 and met; he wasn’t even the cleanest teenager. The space C2 was lying in was dusty and filled with dirty clothes, old plates and garbage.  
A guttural snore from somewhere above his head nearly rivalled the latest crash of thunder and C2 gritted his teeth at the sound. Still, he would rather be under Carl’s bed with the mess and the snoring than alone in his closet. He was sure it would be even nicer in the bed with his friend, but Carl didn’t like cuddling. Carl was, in fact, very vocally opposed to cuddling, as C2 had discovered during the first thunderstorm he had spent at the Crashman house. Since then, he had settled for under the bed. At least then he wasn’t completely alone.  
Another fork of lightning flashed, followed swiftly by a crash of thunder, seemingly even closer than the last, and C2 bit back a frightened whimper, covering his eyes with his hands. As the rumbling faded, he pulled his hands apart a little so he could peek through his fingers, but kept them over his face just in case.   
Suddenly, he heard the clattering of nails on the faux-wood floor, and started as a shaking, furry body barrelled into his side. C2 relaxed after the initial start, and turned to his unexpected guest. Rex was whimpering, and appeared to be trying determinedly to burrow underneath C2’s stomach, but the floor he was lying on kept getting in the way. C2 found himself chuckling at the dog’s actions, although another flash of lighting and its accompanying thunder crash had him retreating behind the dubious shelter of his hands and letting out a miserable whimper of his own.  
Once the noise subsided and it was safe to remove his hands again C2 turned slightly, curling onto his side. He wrapped his left arm around the dog, resting his right hand comfortingly on top of the trembling head. He rubbed gently between the floppy ears. Rex gave C2’s arm a tentative lick before burying his nose back under the teen’s stomach.  
“Poor Rexy,” C2 murmured, continuing to stroke his friend’s head. “It must be so hard not having hands to cover your eyes and ears with.” Rex whined as though in agreement.   
C2 lay back down on the floor, making sure to stay cuddled around the shivering ball of fur. Once again lightning lit up the room briefly and Rex whimpered as the thunder rumbled. C2 flinched at the sound and hugged the dog more firmly. He continued to stroke the soft head and found himself smiling in the darkness.   
C2 didn’t know where Rex usually hid during thunderstorms. Maybe Mummy and Daddy had left their door closed tonight. Whatever the reason, he was glad the dog had found his way here. As he was thinking that, C2 felt a rough, warm tongue gently licking his hand, and he looked down to see a pair of warm, brown eyes barely visible in the darkness. He smiled and licked the dog back, returning the comfort, then shifted a bit so that he could rest his head on one elbow.   
Another flash. Another rumble.  
Boy and dog trembled at the light and sound, although they seemed to come from farther away than before. Once the sound had faded again, C2 and Rex relaxed, snuggling into each other. The light and sounds were still frightening, but not so bad when you had someone to cuddle up with. Rex’s head was against C2s chest, his eyes gradually drifting closed. C2 closed his eyes as well, listening to the dog’s soft breathing and occasional gentle whine. Slowly the hand stopped petting, but neither C2 nor Rex noticed.  
It was a while before there was another lightning flash and the slight delay before the thunder sounded. By then, the two friends under Carl’s bed didn’t flinch or whimper; they were sound asleep. 

Thanks for reading everyone!  
Cute? I hope so. Give me feedback if you like. I would love to know what you think. Chapters for Shades Of Self and Loving You Behind Closed Doors are coming soon!  
See you all soon!


End file.
